Everything Happens for a Reason
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Faith Rivers just moved to Germany to work in a book store. What she didn't plan was her apartment burning down and starting a new adventure that came with it. Lots of craziness. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

The when I met the countries was the week after my apartment burnt down. At first I didn't know that they were countries because they introduce themselves by their human names. I am getting off track. I had moved to Germany to start my new job, which was working in a book shop. Well next thing I knew that the apartment next to mine caught on fire first and then it traveled to mine. I was at work when this happened. So here I am now staring at the burning blaze that use to be the top floor. A week after the accident, I was reading through the ads on the computer and came across one.

"**ROOM FOR RENT! MUST LIKE DOGS, NEAT AND LIKE TO PARTY!**" 'Party? Who put that in an ad?' I thought. So I called the number on the ad and waited for it to ring.

"Hallo?" said a deep voice over the phone.

"Uh… I was reading your ad and it said you had a room for rent." I said. I am really on the type of person to talk over a phone. I get nervous.

"Oh…Ja, are you interested?" said the man.

"Yes…but we can meet before…uh never mind." See I don't know how to talk on a phone.

"No no…Its fine. We can meet before you decide. Vow does today sound?" I looked at the clock on my computer 11:15

"Today's great."

"Okay…13:00?" 'He must be in the military.'

Yes that's fine." I replied.

"Ja see you then" He said hanging up. That when a thought went through my head 'Crap I forgot to tell him my name!"

~Time skip~

I looked at the paper with the address written on it and at the house again. 'DAMN! This place is a bloody mansion!' I checked my watch and it said 12:58 pm. I sighed and walked up the steps, then rang the doorbell. A minute later a man with slicked back blonde hair answered the door.

"Hello I am the one who called earlier about the room. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Faith Rivers." I said. 'Smooth Faith. SHUT UP I WAS ASKING YOU!'

"Ah, Ja," He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and shook hand with him. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, Vhy don't you come inside." I walked inside and looked around the entryway. "We can talk in the living room."

I followed him the living room but not without see that one side of the house looked like a mess. We entered the living room, Ludwig gestured to the couch and he sat in the chair across from it. I sat down, then I set my messenger bag on the ground.

"So Vhy did you choose my ad?" He asked nervously.

"My apartment brunt down and I needed a new place to rent. I didn't want to move out of town so…" I replied back nervously. Ludwig was about to reply when there was a bang and a string of cussing. I blinked and Ludwig let out a sigh.

"West!" I heard a voice shout and they came into the room. I looked over the back of the couch and saw a man. He had white hair and red eyes. His eyes traveled to me and then back to Ludwig.

"She answered our ad!" I heard him say, as he jumped over there back of the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Ja…" replied Ludwig

"I am Gilbert Beilschmidt or you can call me awesome!" Ludwig glared at Gilbert.

"She hasn't decided if she wanted to stay."

"What!? Vhy not?" asked Gilbert, looking at me.

"Uh…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on its awesome here!"

"I want to make sure it is the right place to stay at." I replied quietly.

Ludwig stood up "How about I show the room and then you can decided, Ja."

"Yeah!" said Gilbert, getting up from the couch and grabbing my arm. Gilbert dragged me out of the room and down the hall. Ludwig sighed and followed us. The hallway I was dragged down, had a lot of windows. We came to some stairs and went up them to the second floor. Down another hallway until we came to a door.

It was painted blue and it had an old lock on it. Gilbert opened the door and dragged me in. The room was huge, it had three doors one that lead to the bathroom and I guess the other was the closet. The last lead to a balcony, that over looked the back yard.

"Vell?" Wondered Gilbert.

"Um…"

"I can find you a bed if you want to stay." Muttered Ludwig. I turned to look at both of them. Gilbert looked like he wanted me to stay and I wasn't sure about Ludwig. He was looking the other direction with a blush on his face. I sighed.

"Okay, how much is the rent?"

* * *

**A/N: **Faith is the character from what a weird day. This story is about her meeting the countries.


	2. Chapter 2

Please." Begged the Albino

"No, Gil." I replied. He stared to make puppy dog eyes at me and I just stared at him. You are probably wondering what is going on. Well it started about two months ago after I moved in. I was coming home from work, to find Ludwig and Gilbert glaring at each other. Apparently Ludwig was trying and failing at making Gilbert clean his side of the house. Now two months later Gil was trying to get me to help him.

"Come on, Faith just help me."

"What's in it for me, Gil?"

"I'll think of something." Replied the Albino.

I sighed and nodded my head. I earned a cheer from the Albino, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his side of the house. I sort of remember seeing it when I first came but now it was a lot messier. There were beer cans and bottles, newspapers, food molding on plates and other items.

"Okay, so what do we need to do first?" I asked afraid to step on something gross. Gil shrugged and I groaned. "Alright, How about we start by finding the floor."

So about the next three hours Gil and I cleaned his side of the house. It took about seven or more trash bags because of all the crap he had. During cleaning we did find things that he didn't want to get rid of. Gil had music playing but then it suddenly shut off

"Hey! Vhere my music go!" Shouted Gil. I turned towards the entryway to find Ludwig and two other people. One had Auburn hair and other had black hair. "Vhat the hell Vest!"

"It's too loud." He replied.

"Hey you didn't tell me there was a pretty lady here!" said the guy with the Aubrun hair. He ran up to me and smiled. "I am Feliciano Vargas. What's your name pretty lady?"

"Faith Rivers." I replied flustered.

"Ve~ what a pretty name for a pretty Bella." replied Feliciano making me blush.

The other guy that was standing with Ludwig came up to me and bowed a little. "My name is Kiku Honda." He said.

"It's really nice to meet the both of you." I replied. Feliciano smiled and bounced around, Kiku just nodded his head.

"I see you finally decided to clean." Said Ludwig looking around at our progress. I looked around, you could finally see the floor and I did start cleaning off the coffee table that Gil had. Gil had started to clean the windows, which only left us with the couch, the cobwebs on the ceiling and just take out all the trash bags.

"Faith, helped." Muttered Gil. After being here for two months, I learned Gil likes to take credit for everything but Ludwig knew I help in some way, even though I didn't have to help. Now hearing Gil say that I helped him I found strange. "We can finish cleaning later Faith."

"No, how about we finish now. So we don't have to worry about it later." I said with a smile.

Gil just stared at me before a smirk came across his face. "So you still want to help the Awesome me." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the open trash bag, then dragged it towards the couch. I heard Gil laugh and he went back to cleaning the windows. The other three just stood there and watched us before Ludwig sighed and started to help. Then Feli and Kiku started help too but it was hard to keep Feli focused and we eventually finished.

"Ve~ I am hungry. How about PASTA!" shouted Feli, running to the kitchen. I watch Ludwig let out a sigh and follow Feli. Kiku was not far behind, I could hear Ludwig yell in the kitchen. I sighed and looked over at Gil. He looked out of place in the now clean room.

"Thanks…" he said.

"No problem, Awesome Gilbert." I said before leaving a stunned Gil behind.

* * *

**A/N: **for the first time in **FOREVER **I am putting out a chapter. I don't know how long chapters are going to be and I don't know how long it is going to take me to put them out. I know same excuse that a lot of Authors use but I have a job and to tell you the truth this chapter was taking me forever. That and I didn't know what to write... anyway. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nooooooooooooo….." I groaned hitting my head of the table.

"Are you Alvight?" asked Ludwig from the other side of the table. It was lunch time and the mail had just came. My parent-bless them and there goodness- had sent me a letter instead of an email. Let just say I should have not opened it.

"No." I said my face still facing the table.

"Vhat vrong?"

"My parents want to come visit me." I replied finally looked at Ludwig. He was giving me a questioning look. "There is a reason, I don't want them to come."

"And Vhat reason vould that be?" he asked.

I just gave Ludwig a deadpanned look. There were a lot of reason I didn't want them here.

Reason number one: I live with two guys… my mother and father would not approve because they don't know them.

Reason number two: I didn't tell them I moved…that was over three months ago.

Reason number Three: they will try to convince me to move back to the US…just to tell you I worked really hard to be here and away from them.

Reason number Four: they will bring the evil dog from hell…I am taking about a Chihuahua that never liked me

"Faith?"

"My parent are nuts."

"Vho's are nuts?" asked Gilbert as he came into the room. Going straight for the fringe.

"My parents… let's just say they just won't approve of where I live."

"You live in a mansion." Said Gil pulling out a beer and opening it.

"It not the house I living Gil. It's who I live with and to tell you the truth I didn't tell them I move here."

"Vhy not?"

"It a really long story."

"Ve have time." Said Ludwig setting down his paper.

I let out a sigh "Okay…"

* * *

"NO! I forbid it!" shouted Karen Rivers as she stared at her daughter.

"Well I am going if you like it or not!" she shouted back.

"To Germany! What about your education!"

"I don't want to go to some a fancy elite school! I hated private school so why would I want to go to some fancy college!"

"So you're just going to waste our money to move to a country that doesn't speak English!"

* * *

"vait." said Gilbert "Vhere are you from?"

"Untied States."

"Really? I never knew that."

"I did." Said Ludwig, Gilbert turn to look at his brother. "It's her accent, even though Faith can speak German you can hear her accent."

"I never noticed." Replied Gil he turned back to me "You can continue now."

* * *

"What is all the yelling?" asked the calm voice of Thomas Rivers as he came into the living room.

"You have to do something Thomas! She wants to throw her whole life away!" screamed her mother. Her mother looked like a wild animal at the moment. Her perfect hair all in a mess, mascara running line down her face. Thomas looked over at his daughter, Faith stood her ground while looking into her father's eyes. He let out a sigh before looking over at his wife.

"She is an adult now she can do whatever she wants with her life. If she want to move out of the country then let her. If she fails she will come crawling back to us in tears and say she failed." He said.

* * *

Ludwig and Gilbert just stared at me when I finished telling them about the conversation, when I left.

"Your Father sounded nice before you said that last part." Said Gilbert. Ludwig just stared. "Uh Vest?"

"You're not going back." Said Ludwig after a while "And please don't invite your parent over."

I smiled what I told them was the truth and at least I didn't have to tell them about the dog from hell.

* * *

**A/N:** I deiced to put out another one. cheers! this one turned out to be just turned out to be weird. Don't worry my parent aren't like this...just Faith's...


	4. Chapter 4

He was watching me again. I watched the blonde man with the crazy eyebrows peek around the bookshelf again and look at me. My brown eyes connecting with his green ones, he would look away immediately.

"Hey Faith!" said Alice as she tackled me from behind. I lean forward but not hitting the counter.

"Yes Alice?" I said, looking away from crazy brows.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going home and making Feli pasta."

"Awwwwww. Why do you have to have all the cute guys?" she whined.

"Cute guys?" I asked

"Yeah, Gilbert, Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. There all cute and hot." She replied. At least she didn't notice crazy brows, he looked a little cute too.

I let out a sigh "Is there anything else you want?"

"Uh, No," She said "Are you sure you can't hang out to night?"

"I am sure." I replied. Alice pouted and walked off in a different direction of the store.

I sighed again and looked over where I saw crazy brows last. He was still in the section of books that he had been in for the last hour but now he had someone else with him. The man with him had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt, red jeans and was wearing boots. Crazy brows looked like he wanted to kill him. I watched for a few more minutes, before the guy that was with him looked over in my direction with a questioning look. Crazy said some to him but it looks like the other man didn't listen because he was coming towards me.

"Excuse me." He said, stopping in front of me.

"Uh yes?" I replied

"My friend over there want to know where you're from."

"Oh…America. I moved here."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded in reply. _What was it with everybody asking where I came from?_

"I had a feeling you weren't from around here," He said "Oh sorry I didn't tell you my name its"

"How much for this book!?" intruded a different male voice. I looked up to see crazy brows with a small stack of books. He was glaring at the other man.

"Arthur that rude!" said the man

"Can it Frog!" said crazy b- I mean Arthur. I looked at the both of them and took the books and started to ring them up. Now that Arthur was closer I notice he was dressed total different from the other man. He was wearing a button up white shirt, black slacks and dress shoes.

"Well I wasn't the one watching her from a far." Said the other man.

Arthur was just about to answer when I told him the price. He looked away from the other man, whose name I still didn't get. He pulled out some cash and handed to me. "Okay, here is your change sir."

"Thanks luv." He replied taking the change and books from me. He glared at the other blonde and started toward the door.

The man looked over at me and winked "My name is Francis. May I know your name?"

"Faith…and you might want to leave because Arthur looks like he going to come over here and kill you." I replied.

"ohnohn." Said Francis before he left. They both left the store and it had become quite.

_Okay what the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N:** ahhhhh! what I am I doing up so late... well I wanted to post this chapter, that's why. You know I think this story is turning out differently than I wanted it to but oh well as long as people are liking it right? well thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ve…" Said Feli. I looked over at him, from where I was sitting in the yard. Feliciano was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, I think his eyes were closed all the time, but anyway he looked like he was sleeping or Ludwig liked to call it slacking. I smiled a little, Ludwig tried to get me to join him in the morning for work out but I always got up late and for some reason Ludwig would let me slack and not Feli. I probably figure it out later.

"FELICIANO!" I heard Ludwig yell. I looked over and saw him coming over. Feli sit up quickly and ran over to me. "You're skipping training again."

"But Ludwig why can't we take a siesta?" asked Feli. Ludwig gave him a glare. Feli hid behind me which really didn't help.

I let out a sigh "Hey Feli. How we all do training."

Feliciano perked up and came out from behind me. "You want to join?"

"Just for today and I like it, I'll do it again." I said

"Ve~ okay! Let's go!" He said pulling me up from my spot on the grass. I looked down at my attire. It was jeans, a tank top and sneakers but I mentally shrugged it had to do. I looked over at Ludwig, he looked like he was deep in thought. Feli dragged me all the way to the front yard, I saw Kiku standing there waiting.

"Oh Faith-san. I had no clue you were joining us." He said. I just nodded and Feli bound next to me more excited than earlier.

"Okay. Today we are going to start by running laps." Said Ludwig

"How many?" I asked.

He looked over at me "normally thirty but since you are just starting…"

"No, thirty is fine." I said _I am going to surprise them _

Ludwig gave me a questioning stare but I just looked back at him with a straight face. He nodded and got ready to run laps. We all started to run Kiku and I were running at the same speed Ludwig was ahead of us until he had to slow down to Feli speed which turned out to be tip-toeing. Eventually Kiku and I where finished but Feli and Ludwig weren't.

"Kiku is Feli always like that?" I asked after they passed as the tenth time.

Kiku looked over at me "Hai." He didn't answer any farther than that. I just shrugged and watched them pass again, Ludwig had an annoyed look on his face.

"Go faster Feliciano!"

"Ve~ I'm trying!" said Feli. Ludwig let out a growl and that is when an idea popped in to my head.

"Hey Feli," I started, he stopped and looked over at me "We can't make pasta if you don't speed up."

Feli just stared processing on what I just said and then he ran with his hand up in the air. "VE! I want to make pasta with Faith." Ludwig just blinked and looked over at me as Feli ran right by again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" said Ludwig as he went to finished his lap now that Feli was running.

About ten minutes later they were done, Feliciano was lying on the ground saying pasta, Kiku was sitting next to me on the steps and Ludwig was looking at the three of us.

"Now we are going to do twenty push-ups." Said Ludwig.

"But I want to make pasta."

"Not until we're done."

"Veeee." Whined Feli. I dropped down and started doing push-ups.

"How aren't you tired?" said Ludwig next to me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's a secret." I said smiling. _One I might tell you later._

"Ve, my arms hurt." Whimpered Feli as he did his four one. I was already on my fifteenth push-up.

"Think of all the pasta you get to make with me later." I said and Feli started going faster. I knew Ludwig was staring at me and I just smiled as I finished. I pulled my legs up, then sat down, Ludwig finished next and then Kiku. Feli finished last, he went back to lay on the ground.

"Alvight, ten sit ups." Said Ludwig. I flopped backwards and started doing sit-ups, not needing to be told go.

"Ve…." Started Feliciano

"Feli, pasta." I said, continuing my sit-up. I know I was getting stared at by Ludwig and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiku smile a little, he knew what I was doing. I sat up after my last one, then stood up and stretched wait for whatever we were doing next.

"Okay, five jumping jacks." Said Ludwig. I started doing them and before Feliciano could complain I said pasta. "Okay we are done for today."

"Ve now we can make pasta!" said Feli as he ran into the house. I smiled, Kiku followed behind Feli and Ludwig stood there looking at me. I knew he was going to say something.

"Before you ask. All I did was motivate Feliciano and to answer you next question. Even though I didn't train with you three before today, I walk or ride my bike two miles to work every day and I do pushups and sit ups before I go to work." I replied with a smile. Ludwig just looked at me. "Okay, let go in roomy before Feli destroys your kitchen." All Ludwig did was nod.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what happened with this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so glad for days off!" I shouted as I walked down the street. I was glad for days off it meant I didn't have to deal with the new co-worker that was driving Alice and I crazy. The new girl's name was Alexandra, she made it her goal to make our lives hell and it was for a stupid reason.

One day Gilbert had come into the bookstore to ask if could lend him some money because he lost his money in a bet with Francis and one other person, I think Gil said his name was Antonio but I couldn't really remember because he was ranting slightly. Any way he had come in to borrow some money and he was talking to me. When he left Alexandra came up to me and bluntly said "Why would someone so cute talk to someone so chubby." I glared at her but didn't say anything. I had dealt with people like her before, she just wanted to get me upset. Alice on the other had yelled at her and now Alexandra likes to see if she can get both of us fired.

I haven't told my roommates why I looked like I wanted to punch something, when I came home that night. What surprised Ludwig though was when I asked to join Kiku, Feli and him in training.

I sighed and continued walking. To tell you the truth I didn't know where I was going.

"Faith!" Shouted a voice. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. Francis was walking towards me, Arthur and some other people were with him. I smiled and turned around fully.

"Hi." I greeted.

"What is a Beautiful young lady such as yourself doing here." He said. Earning a glare from Arthur.

"It's my day off." I said, he just nodded and swung his arm over my shoulder. Arthur gave him a harder glare.

"Not to be mean or anything but who is this?" asked one of the people with Arthur and Francis. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a graphic t-shirt with an American flag on it, tan cargo jeans and strangely black converse. Arthur was just about to say something when Francis cut him off.

"Oh, this is Faith!"

"Oh! You're Faith! Brit- Arthur mentioned about you!" He said really excited "My name is Alfred. Alfred Jones."

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. He shook it happily, I looked around and noticed two other people that were standing off to the side. One had really long hair brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and brown eyes. They were wearing a red shirt, jeans and sandals. The other person was tall had blonde hair and where their eyes violet? They were wearing a long coat, a pink scarf and boots. They also had a creepy smile.

"Hey Wang! Uh…Ivan. Don't stand all the way over there come meet Faith!" shouted Alfred. They two people that I was observing came over. Now I could see that they were both male

"Really, do you have to shout?" Said the one with brown hair. They turned towards me "Nice to meet you. My name is Wang Yao." He waved.

"Yeah, nice to meet." Said the other cheerfully. "My name is Ivan Braginsky."

I nodded and turned toward Francis. "So…what are you guys doing out here?"

"Enjoying today's weather and I heard you were mad about something." Said Francis.

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked.

"Gilbert. So why are you angry?" asked Francis.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about." I replied. "Any way how about we go do something."

Francis shrugged and was then dragged off me by Arthur. Who I guess was tired of having Francis arm around me.

"That sound like an awesome idea!" shouted Alfred "Can you show us around?"

"Sure." I replied, walking in the direction of some touristy places.

I had noticed that my friends list was growing.

_HA! Take that Mom and Dad!_

I probably spoke too soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay excuse time: writers block, working and writing the chapter five times.

Any way sorry that everyone was out of character. The new employee Alexandra, should she stay or should she go now?

Also the end of the chapter gave a hint who might show up in the next one. Spoiler alert.

I am also sorry if I offended anyone

Jeez this author note is not really my normal ones...


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. Hell. No.

"Faith darling." Said my mother smiling. I just stared at her and my dad as he looked around my work place but that is not what I was worried about yet. I was worried about is how and why they were here. Also I see that evil dog from my mother's purse.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked, glaring at the dog.

"Oh…can't we visit our daughter?" my mother asked sweetly.

"I think you should have done better." Said my father finally looking at me. I moved my glare from the dog to my parents.

"I thought I told you couldn't visit." I replied grabbing a stack of book that were right next to me. "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work." I powered walked to other side of the bookstore but apparently they still wanted to talk.

"Now you have been here for about eight months and you still think this is better for you." Said my mother. I ignored her and sifted the books to one arm. Then started to climb the latter.

"Faith, you don't want to waste your life way without a great college education." Said my father from below me.

"I said I wasn't going to go to some fancy college." I muttered making it to the warp around balcony. One of the reasons I applied here, because this bookstore had character. I looked over and weirdly saw Arthur, he was look at one of the books in the fairy tale section. "Hey Arthur need help finding something?"

He almost dropped the book he was holding and looked over at me. "No, luv."

"Okay…" I trailed off putting the books in my hand into the bookshelf.

"How are you ever going to find a husband without an education?" said my mother voice from below.

"I don't plan getting married anytime soon." I replied. Arthur glanced at me then at my parent below.

"Having family trouble?" he said quietly so my parents didn't hear. I just simply nodded and made my way down the latter.

"How-"

_That is it!_

"I am a grown adult. I am allowed to decide what I get to do with my life. So what if I don't have a college education yet and so what I don't have a husband yet." I said. They just stared at me and their dog just growled.

"Now if you don't mind. I have a job to do." I said walking way to the back of the bookstore. I entered the back room and grabbed a stack of books. I turned and saw Alice having a stare down with the Alexandra. If my parent weren't the problem she was.

"You heard me." Said Alexandra, smiling innocently.

"For your information-" Started Alice but I grabbed her before they started a brawl in the middle of the store. "FAITH!"

"She not worth it right now. Besides I need your help." I said dragging her. "I need you to distract my parents."

"Your parents? They're here?" said Alice looking around. We both spotted them standing by the cash register. "Okay boss right on it!" loud enough for my parents to hear

"Boss?" I mumbled.

"For dramatic flair." She whispered before walking over to my parents. I watched for a little bit as she talked to them. I smiled and then went to go put the books away. I found Arthur looking at a different book but he had the book of fairy tales that he was looking at earlier.

"So deiced on the book of fairy tales," I said. He almost dropped both of the books. "Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"No, problem luv. You would make a good spy." He said looking at me

"I highly doubt I would. Anyway why are you always in here?" I asked he gave me a confused look "I mean… why, do you visit here every day?"

"Oh…no reason." He replied. I gave him a confused look but shrugged it off. I felt weight on shoulders

"Mission accomplished boss." Alice chirped "Hey Arthur!" Arthur waved and was now focused on the both of us

"Where did you send them?" I asked putting the last of the books away

"To all the touristy places but I don't think it will last for long."

"Okay, anyway I owe you so how about ice cream later." I said.

"Sweet! Hey Arthur you can come too!" said Alice bouncing over to him. He blushed which I found slightly weird.

"Only if it is alright with Faith." He replied.

"I don't mind. Now come on my minion, we have an hour left of our shift before the others come in." I said. Alice saluted and ran/skipped off to the backroom. I shook my head and looked at Arthur "Okay so are you ready to pay for those book sir?" He nodded and I walked to the cash register.

I was glad my parent were distracted for a while because later I would have to deal with them.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry if this chapter was weird.

Okay so it is going to be a while before the next chapter is going to be out. I have to think how Faith's parents are going to interact with Prussia and Germany. Maybe Italy and Japan too.

any hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

I stood outside of Ludwig's with my parents, they were staring up at the mansion. I had warned Ludwig a head of time that we were going to have unwelcomed guests for dinner. He asked me to specify and told him it was my parents. I am pretty sure he is freaking out and cleaned the whole place including Gilbert's mess. It takes a lot to freak out Ludwig.

"What are we doing here?" asked my mother. I sighed and pulled out my key and opened the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she started freaking out. I walked in with my parent close behind me.

"Faith, this isn't the place you live." Said my father. I took my jacket off and put it on the hook besides the door.

"Hey guys I am home!" I shouted and then I turned to my father "I rent a room here, so yes I live here."

"With who?" my mother asked as she looked around. I ignored her question and looked around too, Gil section of the place was sparkling clean and I caught a glimpse of an upset Gilbird. Gilbert's only pet.

"With who young lady." Demanded my father. Right after he asked that question, Ludwig came from the direction of the kitchen and I could see Gil being a weirdo be peaking around the corner of the door way to the kitchen. Ludwig stopped right in front of us and I mouthed the word sorry.

"Here let me take that." Said Ludwig, taking the shopping bag from my hands. I had stopped and gotten grocery's before my parents found me once again and convinced me to go to my house for dinner.

"Dad, Mom, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig these are my parents." I said. I knew both of my parents were staring at me.

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Ludwig politely. He held out his hand to shake, my father looked him over and then shook his hand. Ludwig nodded and walked back to the kitchen. I started to follow but my father held me back.

"The three of us will have a conversation about this later." Said my father. I shrugged and then started toward the kitchen. On the way there though was the living room, I told my parents to have a seat and I continued my way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, let out a sigh and looked up at the two men that where in there. "Sorry guys."

"They don't look friendly like you said." Said Gil, who was sitting at the table sipping on some beer.

"Let me guess. You don't plan on leaving here." I replied walking over to the cupboard for a glass.

"That was the plan until Vest said I had to." Gil said taking another sip.

"It vould be rude." Said Ludwig, pulling out food from the shopping bag.

I went over to the sink and fill my glass with water. "Again I am sorry. Once my parents have something on their mind, they stick with it. I snapped at them earlier when I was at work."

"I vould have love to see that." Said Gil, earning a glare from Ludwig.

I finished drinking my water "Okay, I have to go keep them entertained before they break something."

"Good luck." Gil replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked back out to the living room. That is when I was bombarded with questions.

"How long have you been living here?"

"What happened to your apartment?"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

The questions went on and on. Until…. "Stop!" my parents stared at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ludwig, peeking around the corner_. Wait is that a pink apron? Never mind…_

"Faith." Started my mother. I looked right at her then my father.

"To answer some of your questions. I been living here for eight going nine months, my apartment burned down and I did not tell you because you over react." I replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." Said Ludwig. _THANK YOU!_

"Alright then." Said my father.

We headed to the dining room. Yes this place has a dining room, Ludwig, Gilbert and I don't use it. We only use it when we have guests, that does not include Feli and Kiku they prefer the one in the kitchen. Anyway… the dining room had large table with twelve chairs and the walls had a ton of paintings on them. There was a crystal chandelier hanging above it. We sat down at one end of the table, I sat next to Gilbert, my parents sat across from me and Ludwig sat at the head of the table. My parents were staring at Gil.

"Mom, Dad, This is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert these are my parents." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Gilbert surprisingly nice. My parents only nodded and gave me a stare.

_Greaaaaaat!_

* * *

**AN:** sorry if this chapter was some what confusing and I left it off like that at the end.

Okay it might or might not be a while before the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Let just say that dinner was a little tense._

My parents during the whole thing were looking between Ludwig, Gilbert and I the whole time. Also there was barley any conversation, they asked Gil and Ludwig question but after a while it died. After dinner though Gilbert looked like he wanted to power walk out of there and Ludwig…I don't know how to describe the look on his face, so I will let you think it up. I walked my parent to the door.

"I don't like this one bit." Said my Mother.

"I agree with your Mother." My Father inputted, helping my mother into her coat.

"Well how about you get used to it." I said. That made them pause. "Because whatever you guys say. This is my life. Like I told you earlier today. I am an adult, it doesn't matter if I have a collage education or getting married any time soon. What matter is… I am doing it my way, so stop trying to control it." I said. They just stared at me and inside my head I was doing a happy dance.

"You ungrateful child." Growled my father. "Fine, throw your life way." He swung open the door "Come on, Karen." My mother snuck her nose up into the air and walked out. "Oh and Faith…"

-About five minutes later in the kitchen.-

"You got disowned?" said Gilbert

"Yeah…" I replied leaning back in my chair. Ludwig was at the sink washing no scrubbing at the dishes. "Lud, scrubbing any harder and you'll break it." He slowed down.

"You don't deserve that…." Said Ludwig.

"What?" I questioned, setting the legs of the chair flat on the ground. I turned to look at him.

"To get disowned." He replied. He had stopped washing dishes and was staring at the soapy water.

"West, you alright?" asked Gilbert.

"Ja." He muttered. I never seen Ludwig act like this. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Then joined Gil and I.

I watched the two brothers quietly and thought about what I told my parents earlier. I have been here eight going nine months and during those months, I have become friends with both brothers. Also I have made friends with Feliciano, Kiku, Arthur, and Francis. I was also becoming friends with Alfred, Yao, and Ivan…even if he creeps me out a little.

I let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Okay, Faith." Said Gil holding his hand up for a high five. I gave him a high five and walked out of the kitchen towards my room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uhhhh," I said looking at Feli and Ludwig. Ludwig had Feli in a wrestling move and Kiku was off to the side petting a cat.

"Ve~ Faith help…" whined Feli.

"Nein, figure out how to get out of this move." Said Ludwig. Feli made a pitiful wail. "Is there something you wanted Faith?"

"Yeah, I noticed that we're out of grocery's again...well technically there is only pasta left but I wanted to know if you wanted anything?"

"Pasta~" whined Feil, who was trying to get out. Ludwig glanced up at me then back down.

"Ja, Brats…" he sighed and let Feli go. Then he stood up and Feli laid there on the ground. "How about I just come with you."

"Okay…?" I questioned.

"You have been doing a lot of the shopping lately." He replied.

"That because you and Gil have been busy with work. I don't mind shopping. Well food shopping clothes shopping is different." I said.

It was true lately Ludwig and Gilbert had been gone from the house most of the week for work. I once asked them what they do and they changed the subject. I got use to my roomies being gone, even if I didn't know what they do.

Ludwig just sighed "Just let me come with you. It the least I can do for being gone."

"I want to come too!" shouted Feli. I noticed Kiku getting up from his spot to join us.

I sighed "Okay…" Feli cheered and ran out of the gate.

"Does he know where we are going?" I asked. Ludwig sighed and ran after him. Kiku and I walked out of the gate enjoying our time. Now that I thought about it Kiku and I really haven't really hung out. I mean we got down with training at the same time and watched the other two but not really talked to one another.

"Hey Kiku." I said. He looked over at me. "What do you like to do in your free time?" He looked slightly surprised that I would ask…I wonder why.

"Why do you ask Faith-san." He said.

"Oh…uh." I rubbed the back of my head "I realized that I consider you a friend but I really don't know you that much. Ugh what I am I saying…"

"I like to watch anime." He replied. I stared at him and a smile came to my face. _Yes I am not the only one _

"What kind?" I said.

"Does not matter. I also like going to hot springs." He continued

"I never been to a hot spring but Feli mentions them a lot." I replied.

"What do you like to do?" He asked. I was about to reply when I was tackled.

"Veeeeeeeeeeee~" cried Feli "Faith do something! Germany being mean!" _Germany? _ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiku's face turned to shock. Weird never seen that look on his face before.

"Uh…Feli who's Ger-" I started.

"It's just a nickname. Faith-san." Kiku said quickly.

_What gotten into him?_

Ludwig came and pulled Feli off of me. "You should know better than to tackle someone."

"Veeee~" said Feli pitifully.

I stood there with a confused look. Kiku went over to Ludwig and whispered something in his ear. Ludwig looked over at me, I gave a more confused look, if that could even happen.

"It just a nickname Faith." Said Ludwig. He eyes shifted to the side.

"Okay?" I replied. The four of us continued walking but now it was silent and we made it to the local market. Ludwig pulled the door open and held it. Once inside I grabbed a cart, and started towards the vegetables/ fruit.

"Okay, so what do we need?" I asked looking at some carrots. Ludwig went and picked up potatoes, Kiku picked up some leeks and Feli tomatoes. I just stared as they put their items into the cart. I should bring them with me more often if this is what was going to happen. I grabbed some carrots and put it in to the cart.

We continued this pattern for a while but the weird part was none of them talked to me. I stopped in front of the meats. Feli and Kiku had walked off somewhere else. Ludwig stood right next to me.

"Okay…" I muttered picking up a package of meat and read the label.

"Someone like you should not get something like that." Said a male voice. I looked up from the package and the where the voice came from. There was another man standing on the other side of me. He had brown hair with a little flip in the front, his eyes were violet and had glasses over them. He wore a dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. "Ah Ludwig I didn't see you standing there."

Ludwig sighed "Hello Roderich."

The man or Roderich just nodded and looked over at me. He took the package of meat from my hands and picked up a more expensive one. "This one is better."

Ludwig grabbed the package out of my hand and picked up the one I had before then gave it to me. Roderich glared at him but Ludwig glared right back. I just stared at the both of them.

"You know what I will let you pick out the meat, Ludwig," I said putting the meat down "I am going to go find Feli and Kiku." They didn't acknowledge me as I pushed the cart away. I found Feli looking at pasta. He looked over and saw me.

"Faith, which one?" he asked, bouncing over to where I was standing instead of waiting for me to come over. I stared at the pasta in his hands. Angel hair, Lasagna, macaroni and spaghetti.

"Lasagna and I guess…macaroni." I said. He nodded happily and went to get more. "Hey Feli, just get three boxes."

"Okay~" He said.

Kiku came up behind me and put Ramen into the cart. "Hope you don't mind Fatih-san."

"No, if Feli can get away with keeping pasta then ramen is fine." I replied pushing the cart. I looked into the cart and there was a lot of food. "Okay, let's go find Ludwig and get out of here."

"We'll meet you near the checkout line Faith-san." Kiku said.

I nodded and went to where I last left Ludwig. He was still standing there but this time Roderich had his arms cross and next to him stood a woman. She had long brown hair and was wearing a dress with brown boots. I really couldn't see her eyes.

"Hey Ludwig. We're ready to go." I said stopping near him. The woman looked over at me, her eyes were green.

"Oh, who this Ludwig?" she asked. Ludwig turned his head towards me then back over at the meat.

"My roommate." He said.

She nodded and held her hand out "My name is Elizabeta Hedervary."

"Faith Rivers." I said shaking her hand.

"It nice to meet you Faith. I hope Ludwig and Gilbert aren't giving you any trouble." She said.

"No not really. Gil will sometimes but I have gotten used to it." I replied.

"I apologize about earlier." Said Roderich.

"It's fine." I said. Ludwig put several packages of meat in the cart and Roderich huffed.

"We have to be going." Elizabeta said gentley grabbing Roderich arm.

"Well it was nice meeting you two." I replied turning the cart towards the front of the store.

Once we were all checked out and left with more bags than normal. We went back to Ludwig's house. It was slightly silent expect for Feli humming and me getting tackled from behind.

_Owwww_

* * *

**A/N: **I just realized that this chapter is longer than my other ones.


	11. Chapter 11

I put an ice pack on the side of my face as I glared at the girl swinging her legs back and forth. She had short blonde hair a few sections dyed green and her eyes were a seafoam color. She was wearing black cargo jeans, a long sleeved shirt that had the words 'I didn't do it!' and red convers high tops.

"Again sorry Faith. I was so excited to see you again." She said, looking around the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Nova?" I asked staring at her. Nova Rhodes, we met back in high school. She didn't like going to an elite, top on the line school.

"Uh…decided to travel the world. My parents weren't too happy about but surprisingly my grandpa convinced them into letting me go. As long as I come back to the US for school or some other school I fall in love with," she explained "So you live in Germany. That's cool, do you like it here?"

"Yeah…but doesn't explain why you tackled me." I replied.

She rubbed the back of her head and closed her eyes "Like I said I was excited that I saw you. You don't post on social media that much anymore."

"Oh…yeah. I was trying to avoid my parents. Sorry." I said taking the ice pack off my face.

"So…who were those boys you were with?" she asked with a huge grin. "You really didn't hang out with boys in high school."

"I didn't really hang out with anybody in high school. Besides you and her." I replied "But since you asked…The one with blonde hair was Ludwig, the one auburn hair was Feliciano and the one with black hair was Kiku."

Nova shrugged and stood up "Okay…"

"Okay? You never just say okay." I said and moved away from the counter I was leaning against. "What is really going on besides traveling?"

Nova hesitated for a moment and looked out the window briefly "I met someone and fell in love. I need to tell someone and I thought of you but I didn't know where you went."

I just stared at Nova, she usually didn't like to express her feelings and I was the one she went to. We would talk about what was bugging her but this was different. I felt guilty then I was so caught up in my time here that I forgot about my friends back in the US. "I am sorry Nova."

"You don't need to apologize." She said.

"I feel like I do," I replied "Anyway who is this guy you fell in love with?"

Nova blushed and then she smiled "I met him in Italy. Now that I think about it he looks a little like Feliciano."

"Really? Feli has a brother but I haven't meet him." I said.

"Hmmm. Oh well. I don't think I'll see him again."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well…" Nova trailed off "I might not be able to go back to Italy."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing illegal!"

"Uh huh."

"Arrrrg, I didn't do any illegal I just…I just…"

"Just don't think he like you back? Or this is about your parents?" I asked. Nova stared at the ground and muttered under her breath.

"Ve~" said Feli as he bounced into the room "You alright now Faith?"

"Yeah… Feli this is my friend Nova." I replied to Feli question.

He looked over at Nova and his eyes widened "You're the lady my big bother likes! He talks about you a lot and-"

Nova and I just stood there as Feliciano continued to list off all the things his brother liked about her. He liked her for her hair color, her eyes were really pretty too, and her smile lit up the room even if she doesn't smile that much. After Feli said a few thing Nova's face was red and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"T-t-thank Feliciano." She stuttered.

"You sure you don't want to go back?" I asked. Nova stood there silently as Feli and I stared at her.

"I want to go back but-" she started.

"No buts if you want to go then go." I said and Feli nodded happily.

"Okay I will. Thanks you two." She said walking out the door but came back a minute later "Feliciano I might need your help."

"Ve~ Okay." He said walking out the door with Nova. I just stared at the spot my friend was standing at and then sighed. I took the ice pack off my face and stuck it back in the freezer.

_Everything is changing but am I?_

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked the chapter.

I am I adding too many people or is it fine?

It's also going to be a while before the next chapter is put out.


End file.
